eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Path of the Prophet
Speaking with Kurista at the Stonebrunt Druid Ring Once your server has completed reconstruction of all the Druid Rings, you may hail Kurista to find out more about her and her charge as "Servant of Growth." Among the information she relays is the following: :You ask: "Have I just interrupted your spell?" :Kurista responds: The Rite of Renewal is more than just a spell, and everyone here is a part of it, including you. Every word we speak here is part of the ritual. :You say: "Where did this ritual come from?" :Kurista tells you: The Rite was a gift from the Mother of All to her Chosen. A few months ago, when I had only just finished my Rite of Passage, she appeared to me in a vision and bade me to seek out her prophet, Eva. We met for several days and spoke of many things. :You ask: "What kind of things?" :She says: More than I can relate. She spoke of Felwithe, and the origin stories of the Koada'Dal, and of being the Chosen of Tunare, and of her own amazingly long life. :You ask: "What else?" :Kurista responds: She taught me about the history of Norrath, the civilizations of old, the prophecies of the Rending and the Shattering and the two Void invasions, the departure of the gods and their return. The surprising thing was, I found that I remembered most of these things for myself, too. :You say: "How could you remember such things?" :She says: They were the memories of my spirit bud, long forgotten. Eva described a vision where Tunare told her that a young fae with an ancient spirit would seek her tutelage. She instructed me in how to perform the Rite of Renewal. It awakens more of my spirit's memories with each performance, and restores sacred places and artifacts. :You say: "What else has your spirit remembered?" :Kurista tells you: Everything. I know my destiny. Past of it will be fulfilled soon. That is all I can tell you now. :You ask: "Is the ritual completed now?" :Kurista says: It is. The time has come. Tunare has summoned me to a sanctum within the Emerald Halls. I will need assistance to get there without our enemies knowing my whereabouts. Will you aid me?" Information / Lore Revealed within the Sanctum of Growth After safely spiriting Kurista to The Emerald Halls: Sanctum of Growth, the following discussion unfolds... Eva Corunno'thes: ''You've made it at last! The Rite of Renewal is completed. What have you remembered ancient one? Kurista: I remember everything now, princess. I recall the time before the Dream Ring, when I was but a speck of life, unaware of my self. Eva: That is when Tunare spoke to you. Kurista: Yes. One day early in that life, I came to rest in the palm of her hand, and she laughed and whispered to me. Kurista: "You are precious!" she said, and then I knew who I was. Eva: You were the first fae! What was it like, in that time? Kurista: It was joyous! I danced and soared across the forest, spreading her message to the flowers, the trees, and the animals. Kurista: Before I knew it, there were other fae. They surrounded me like children, and I told them all how precious they were, and they became aware. Kurista: That was eons ago. Long before we became the beings you see today. Eva: Amazing! Then you remember everything. What of the forgotten prophecies? There is a message you must give me, about the prophecy we both dreamed of. Kurista: Yes. In another life, still many rings ago, I was called upon by Queen Elizerain to hear a prophecy. Kurista: She showed me her jewel of knowledge, imbued with the runes of the Nameless, the Lifeguide. She told me how one day it would be lost and I would find it. Eva: You mean you have it! Kurista: I do. But the Lifeguide is part of your destiny, not mine. You are one of the champions who must restore the balance which mortals and gods have destroyed. Kurista: Now take this stone and throw off your disguise, for only the chosen of Tunare can wield it! ... Kurista returns "the Lifeguide" to Eva, who reveals herself as Firiona Vie, Chosen of Growth. You may now hail Firiona to find out more... Firiona Vie: Hail, adventurer. Thanks to your help, Kurista has found her calling, and now I know what I must do. You ask: "What is Kurista's calling?" Firiona says: Kurista shall assume my previous role as Prophet of Growth. It is now my duty to once again walk Norrath as the Tunare's Chosen, and champion the cause of balance. You ask: "What will you do next?" Firiona says: I have heard rumors that my old adventuring companion, Al'Kabor, lives once more. I must confer with him about prophecy. Now that I have the Lifeguide once more, we will be able to unravel the riddle of Shissar calendar. You say: "Alright. What now?" Firiona tells you: I wish that I could do more for you, but I must make haste. The Beast of Ages' End will not stand idly by while we prepare to battle him. ... Firiona continues, without further prompting... Firiona: At last! Firiona: Kurista, please take a knee. Firiona: I hereby invest upon you all of the divine power and authority once entrusted to me. Arise, Prophet of Growth! Firiona: To you, adventurer, I bestow a title for your faithful service. I sense that you, too, have a great role to play in the events which will soon unfold. Firiona: Now go! Destiny awaits! The Beast of Ages' End? This was referred to in the final conversation with Firiona Vie - anyone have any reference to who/what this refers to? Hope this note isn't mis-placed. Eldooberino 06:29, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :The Beast of Ages' End is most probably Kerafyrm, the Awakened (in EQ1 known as The Sleeper). He's a very unfriendly prismatic dragon who conned players (as his anagrammatic Fyr'remd Lorak) into getting him the swords of Roehn Theer which grant godslaying powers. --lordebon 14:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) External Sponsor? What is this External Sponsor and how do I get rid of it? 23:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :I can't safe that I'm familiar with what you refer to.... An "external sponsor" for this quest, or are something displaying on EQ2i as you had viewed this page? More information will yield a better response.... -- Mysterious drake 20:14, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::OH! You mean the Sponsorship message?? Yeah... I honestly don't know what place this has on EQ2i, but then again, that message is probably Wikia's doing. One of our benevolent overseers will need to weigh in on this, I think -- cuz my two cents' thinks that it's just another blatant and unwanted advert clogging up the screen. -- Mysterious drake 20:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC) (I can't edit the Admin page) Yes, the Sponsor message. Looking at a page on the WoWWiki it seems there can be multiple sponsors for a single page. Of the Top Ten Gaming Wikis (of which EQ2 isn't one) only 2 have sponsoring. I wonder what the criteria was for adding sponsorship to wikis; I can't find info on it on wikia. I also wonder if ZAM will sponsor pages here. 08:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :My guess is that it's something they're rolling out to the larger, more popular wikis (although EQ2i wasn't listed on that 'top 10' page, it is one of wikia's largest wikis). It wouldn't make a lot of sense to have on the smaller wikis, which consume fewer resources and have a smaller readership (and thus less bang for the sponsor's buck). --lordebon 16:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but even the reference page on the wowwiki.... An ad for some random wow-related webcomic, and an ad for a pay-for-power-levelling service. Do we REALLY want that on EQ2I? /shudder. -- Mysterious drake 20:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Unfortunately with wikia it's not really a matter of whether we want it or not once they've decided to put a kind of ad on a page. The best we can hope to do is try to make it's appearance less intrusive and police them for services against the TOS (like PLing, plat selling, etc.). --lordebon 14:10, July 11, 2010 (UTC)